1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion substrate, a radiation detector, a radiographic image capture device and a radiation detector manufacturing method, and in particular relates to a photoelectric conversion substrate, a radiation detector, a radiographic image capture device, and a manufacturing method of a radiation detector employed in such applications as radiographic image capture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiographic image capture devices for capturing radiographic images are known in which a radiation detector detects radiation that has been irradiated from a radiation irradiation device and has passed through a subject. As the radiation detector of such a radiographic image capture device, detectors are known that are provided with a scintillator such as a fluorescent body that converts irradiated radiation into light, and a photoelectric conversion substrate configured with pixels, each pixel provided with a photoelectric conversion element that generates charge by being illuminated with light converted by the scintillator, and a switching element that reads the charge generated in the photoelectric conversion element.
Since such radiation detectors are provided with a scintillator above the photoelectric conversion substrate, technology is known for improving the adhesion between the photoelectric conversion substrate and the scintillator.
For example, technology is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-74846 for making it more difficult to separate a protection layer for protecting the photoelectric conversion elements and a scintillator from each other by interposing between the protection layer and the scintillator a metallic layer or a metallic compound layer as a separation prevention layer having high thermal conductivity and strong bonding force to the scintillator.
Generally, surface treatment such as plasma processing is performed on the surface of a photoelectric conversion substrate in order to improve adhesion. For example, technology is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-325442 whereby atmospheric pressure plasma processing is performed on the surface of a fluorescent body ground layer disposed above a sensor panel provided with photoelectric conversion elements, preventing delamination resulting from poor adhesion to a fluorescent body layer by forming the fluorescent body layer on the surface of the fluorescent body ground layer.
However, charge that builds up on the surface of the photoelectric conversion element in a case in which surface treatment is performed on the surface of such a photoelectric conversion substrate may cause electrostatic destruction of the photoelectric conversion element. For example, the presence of air when plasma processing is performed at atmospheric pressure as surface treatment makes static buildup less likely to occur, and the risk of causing electrostatic destruction is accordingly low. However, there is a high risk of triggering electrostatic destruction when plasma processing is performed in a vacuum.
Electrostatic destruction may also be triggered when static buildup occurs on the surface of the photoelectric conversion substrate, not only when performing surface treatment.